


克羅里式沐浴法

by kcetair



Series: 30篇祭品文 [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcetair/pseuds/kcetair
Summary: 是個在職場遭逢困難的天使與不吝對他伸出援手的蛇蛇的故事。





	克羅里式沐浴法

**Author's Note:**

> 阿滴不擅長寫梗概。

克羅里推開書店的門時，和往常嗅起來不同的空氣比什麼都快速的包圍住他，克羅里摘下墨鏡，光是他的視線裡就有三四臺流線外型、潔白外殼閃著科技光芒的空氣清淨機在努力運轉著，成果便是書店內霉味盡除後乾爽舒適的空氣，而本應安靜無聲的機器因為店裡那忙碌走動的主人不大熟練的設定正發出有些躁動的嗡嗡聲，克羅里隨意揮了手，細微的嗡嗡聲消失無蹤，而天使也終於停下腳步轉過身來，對他投來一個前半段是感激後半段是想起了就是這傢伙給我找了麻煩，兼具柔軟的微笑與忿忿不豫的微妙表情。

我可不允許有什麼東西來破壞這兒絕妙平衡的空氣溼度和溫度還有歷史的氣味──克羅里記得他有次提起書店內混雜塵埃與溼氣的氣味時阿茲拉斐爾是這麼說的，雖然克羅里覺得那只是天使逃避接觸更多新科技的藉口，以及繼續維持將突破他刁鑽的營業時間規範進到店內的客人快速趕跑的方式。

克羅里從沒有想過會看見天使的書店裡出現比轉盤式電話還年輕的機械，除了他偶爾從某個倒楣鬼那邊「借用」來的吊扇冷氣除溼機等等之類的東西，通常沒過多久就會被天使還回去──而且他以為添購科技產品這種事情阿茲拉斐爾會來找他商量的──他走近看起來似乎有些氣鼓鼓的天使，「Angel？」阿茲拉斐爾怒瞪了靠到自己身邊的克羅里，「離我遠一點，惡魔！」

嗯，真的在生氣。

克羅里往身後的桌子斜斜一靠，剛好是能把下巴放上天使肩膀的高度，而那個叫他滾遠點的憤怒天使完全沒動，只是抱著手臂看也不看黏在肩上的惡魔腦袋一眼，這可真的是罕見的情況，畢竟除了偶爾回去交些無關痛癢的例行報告，在末日戰爭（未遂）後可再也沒有誰管過他們倆了。

「怎麼，上面那邊開始核實你的報告內容了？」惡魔懶洋洋的問著，阿茲拉斐爾又快速的瞪了他一眼，像是坐立不安的動了動肩頭，卻沒有把克羅里的頭給弄下去。  
「他……加百列說我身上有邪惡的、欲望的味道！」

＊

阿茲拉斐爾看著眼前皺起眉，甚至掏出手帕掩了掩鼻子的加百列，即使在那場未遂的世界末日戰爭時他也從未有過這樣毫不掩飾的嫌棄，這大大破壞了阿茲拉斐爾對於例行報告就要結束的好心情。 

「你的身上……有邪惡的味道。」加百列露出個奇怪的表情，有些像是他見到阿茲拉斐爾對著綜合壽司拼盤露出微笑時的嫌棄神情，「噢，我想是在人間待久了的關係……」阿茲拉斐爾優雅的微笑。在人間走跳得久了，帶上一些天堂裡不習慣的味道也是正常不過……「不，還有欲望的味道。」加百列的話讓阿茲拉斐爾的嘴角放下了一瞬間，接著立刻又上揚得比剛剛更高，「也許，你知道的，那些有著舊書收藏癖好的人類總是有著比其他人類強烈的執著，最近鍥而不捨的人可是越來越多了。」

阿茲拉斐爾盡力的在挑起眉毛的加百列面前保持著尷尬而不失禮貌的微笑。

步出透明旋轉門的阿茲拉斐爾在習慣的轉角處大力拐彎，急匆匆的往另一個方向去了，他輕輕拉起領口處嗅了下，然後嗅了下，最後再嗅了下，他氣餒的終於決定放棄使用奇蹟解決加百列所說的什麼……邪惡、欲望的味道，因為他真的聞不出來哪裡有什麼味道了，雖然他心知肚明是誰的味道，他想想也只有這個原因，總之先弄幾台──克羅里說過那是什麼來著？空氣清淨機？──回書店裡吧。

阿茲拉斐爾咬咬牙，踏進高挑明亮的家電專門店。

＊

「雖然我怎樣都分不出來但是除了你還有誰會是邪惡跟欲望的味道！」天使惱怒的發現身邊的惡魔在聽完整件事後露出的笑容愉快又真心得可以收穫不知多少會被惡魔痛斥骯髒的字眼。「那是當然的，我可是蛇呢嘶嘶。」克羅里仰起頭，在天使的耳後和髮根處嗅聞著，讓呼吸間細細的氣流搔癢著阿茲拉斐爾耳後細嫩的肌膚，光是想著天使會是在哪裡沾染上他的味道，他公寓的床舖上、天使書店裡的房間、老賓利的引擎蓋上……嗯，我無所不在。克羅里忙著在阿茲拉斐爾的衣服上繼續嗅嗅聞聞，一時間沒有發現他的天使用委屈的眼神看著他，克羅里靠回天使的肩上，問他：「這讓你非常困擾嗎？」

「不！」天使幾乎驚跳了起來，惡魔那低低的有些無精打采的聲音讓他慌張起來，「只是、只是……」克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾只是了老半天還沒能完成句子，扭著眉苦思著想找到解釋詞彙為難又糾結的表情，決定還是當個可靠的伴侶，提出實際又合理的解決方案。

「還是你要考慮洗個澡？我家有設備完善的浴室，洗完我們還能一起去新開的川菜館吃晚餐，」克羅里的提議合理實際面面俱到，阿茲拉斐爾一如六千年往常的被惡魔給動搖，「所以……到我的公寓來吧。」

＊

雖然有上理髮院打理頭髮的習慣，但對於沐浴，阿茲拉斐爾可是陌生得很，畢竟他是個不會流汗，也鮮少追求時尚科技生活的天使，幾乎不知道人類對沐浴的看法已經從洗澡次數越少的人越接近上帝變成了好想發明自動洗澡機。

阿茲拉斐爾已經有快要兩個世紀沒有沐浴過了（忽略掉那次聖水泡澡feat黃色橡膠小鴨鴨），於是面對著曜黑大理石牆面上閃著金屬光澤的電腦控溫淋浴龍頭時，阿茲拉斐爾簡直比嬰兒更無助，緊抓著圍在腰間的浴巾鼓起勇氣要碰觸閃著藍光的面板時，克羅里的聲音從門外傳了進來，「Angel？一切都還好吧？」聽見克羅里關心的詢問，阿茲拉斐爾鬆了口氣，忽略了洗澡時有人守在外面好像不太對勁的事，「呃克羅里，我恐怕不會操控這個……淋浴裝置？」

克羅里似乎恍然回神的聲音隨著門開啟的聲音越來越近：「喔我忘了，這個裝置是最新的，我來替你調好。」根本沒用過這個昂貴調溫系統的克羅里在面板上摸了下，天花板上的淋浴龍頭立刻流出溫度適中強度剛好的水流，「噢……謝謝，你真好。」阿茲拉斐爾充滿感激的望向克羅里，直到他開始疑惑起為什麼克羅里依舊站在浴室裡時，惡魔的手上出現了另一條毛巾。

「不如我來幫你擦背，」克羅里指指天使身後，「畢竟那裡……你自己洗不到吧？」

＊

克羅里手裡的毛巾在碰到阿茲拉斐爾的背時立刻湧出滿滿的綿密泡沫，一時沒事可做的阿茲拉斐爾坐在小凳子上發起呆來，淋在背上的溫水和包裹在身上香香柔軟的白色泡沫讓他對沐浴這件事有些改觀，而克羅里握著柔軟的毛巾在背上來回擦洗的力道剛好，熟練的姿態更讓阿茲拉斐爾好奇的問：「你怎麼會知道這種沐浴方式？」「我以前去羅馬時常常去浴場，在那裡學會的。」阿茲拉斐爾不可置信的轉過身，動作之快甚至嚇了惡魔一跳。「什麼？我都有找你去吃牡蠣你怎麼可以不找我去泡澡！」

「嘿公平點阿茲拉斐爾……」克羅里原本要說的是認為不應該和我太過深交的不就是你嗎？但看著眼前瞪大眼睛一臉像是被背叛了的天使，克羅里摸摸鼻子，「好吧，那為了賠罪我就用羅馬的方式替你洗澡。」

「噢……聽起來不錯。」阿茲拉斐爾話音剛落，克羅里手上已經多出一柄彎彎的板狀物，他拿起地板上一瓶淡綠色透明液體倒在掌心，帶點植物辛辣味的氣息飄散出來，天使看著惡魔的手撫上自己肩頭，緩慢的將那液體推開，從肩上塗抹到指尖，「這是……」滑潤的觸感讓天使有些困惑，這時惡魔又倒了些液體，手繞過天使的腰，按上他白白軟軟的大腿。  
  
「橄欖油。」惡魔在天使耳邊低語，開始用同樣的方式塗抹起來，「你、你你你……你在羅馬是這樣，讓人洗澡的嗎……」阿茲拉斐爾的聲音微微顫抖著，和他靠在克羅里身前的身體一樣，克羅里用手裡的刮身板輕輕刮過天使的肌膚，「嗯哼，其實並不。」

＊

下一次例行報告後回到書店的阿茲拉斐爾漲紅著臉打開了房間裡所有的空氣清淨機，一揮手點燃了好幾個香氛蠟燭，而克羅里跟在他身後，攤開手臂，誠摯的建議著：  
「不如我們這次試試泰國的沐浴法？」  
「離我遠一點！惡魔！」

（完）


End file.
